No Prince Charming
by Sakura715
Summary: So what exactly does Kagome's mother think of Inuyasha and his relationship with Kagome? WARNING: Some spoilers from the anime. InuKag all the way!


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha.

**No Prince Charming**

It's true that Inuyasha is no Prince Charming. In fact, he's not even close. When he first burst through our door to drag my daughter back to the Feudal Era, I could see that, despite his adorable puppy-dog ears, Inuyasha was rude, violent, rough, stubborn, self-centered, impatient, and had a terrible time expressing his feelings.

Now most mothers would think me crazy for allowing my daughter to go five hundred years into the past, where there are monsters and demons, with a teenage boy, who just happens to be a half-demon, and of course I worry about her constantly from the time she leaves to the time she returns, but I know she's in good hands. Despite his rough exterior, Inuyasha has proven himself very capable of protecting my little girl. From what Kagome has told me, he has done everything in his power, including putting himself in mortal danger, to keep her safe. I have witnessed this for myself when demons occasionally get to our time and when he tries to protect her from things in this time period that he doesn't understand like the lawnmower or the toaster.

I remember when Kagome was a little girl. When playing with her dolls, she would always have they handsome prince come and rescue the princess; she imagined that one-day she would find her own Prince Charming. As for myself, I always imagined that my daughter would meet a perfect gentleman. Someone who would treat her right and would never hurt her. Inuyasha is neither of these things. There have been countless times Kagome has come home, several times in tears, because of something Inuyasha had said or done; they seem to constantly bicker with one another.

In spite of their bickering, I have seen Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship grow immensely since they first met, and there is no doubt in my mind that they are in love with each other, although most would say they are too young to be truly in love and are only suffering from an infatuation, which is true for many their age. They have put their relationship to the test time after time in every way imaginable, and it has survived. Between past loves, manipulative demons, and their constant fighting their relationship has suffered major blows, and unlike many their age they have always made up in the end.

Now, the time between when Kagome returns home and when Inuyasha comes to get her has become increasingly short, and, although he won't admit it, it is obvious that he misses Kagome a great deal when she comes home. It is also amusing to see how jealous Inuyasha gets whenever a boy gets too close to Kagome, especially Hojo. I remember one time in particular when Inuyasha stormed on stage, well actually he burst through the wall, to interrupt a play that Kagome was doing with Hojo.

Not only has Inuyasha gotten close to Kagome, but the rest of our family as well. At first I didn't trust Inuyasha at all, although I did love his ears, but I understood that Kagome had a responsibility in the past and very soon I began to trust Inuyasha. Now, I think of him as my own son, and I worry about him almost as much as I worry about Kagome.

Sota, of course, immediately looked up to Inuyasha. To him Inuyasha is a superhero come to life, especially after he saw him fight the Noh mask. Inuyasha seems to have a soft spot for Sota, as well, considering how he helped Sota with Hitomi. Since Sota doesn't really have an adult male role model, other than his grandfather that is, I'm glad he has someone to talk to about things like girls, although Inuyasha doesn't seem to be the best person to ask for advice in the romance department.

As for my father, at first he really did not like Inuyasha at all. Every time he would come around my father would plaster sutras, which had absolutely no effect, on him. He even tried to seal up the well several times, and became increasingly frustrated when Inuyasha could still get through. We also had many arguments about letting Kagome return. Eventually, he gave in and now comes up with fake illnesses to explain why Kagome isn't in school; the illnesses range from allergies to rheumatism to the bubonic plague (I convinced him not to use this particular illness). Now, he tolerates Inuyasha, but only because he protects Kagome.

The final member of our household despises Inuyasha with a passion. And it's no wonder since Inuyasha tortures him every chance he gets. This, of course, is Buyo. I don't know why exactly Inuyasha tortures Buyo; well, he says he is only playing with Buyo, but it's obvious, from the many scratches Buyo gives Inuyasha, he doesn't enjoy this attention at all. Maybe it has to do with the fact Inuyasha is half dog demon.

So Inuyasha is no Prince Charming or perfect gentleman, or even a gentleman for that matter, but, despite his faults, he seems to make Kagome happy…

"I'm staying home for two days, Inuyasha. And that's final!"

"No, way! You're comin' back with me!"

"SIT!"

**Crash!**

Well, when they're not fighting that is. And who knows? Maybe one day I'll have a bunch of puppy-dog-eared grandchildren running around. One can only hope.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! 


End file.
